yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Going Where the Ocean Leads (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Going Where the Ocean Leads. One bright and sunny day in Equestria, Princess Yuna was excited. Princess Yuna: (feeling excited) This is so excited, I can't wait for our vacation to Hawaii! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Relax, Yuna. We still got plenty of time for it. Princess Solarna: You ready for our fun vacation, Baby sister? Princess Yuna: Yes I am. Dipper Pines: You and the others are coming too. Aren't you, Star Swirl? Star Swirl the Bearded: We've been battling evil many times before, We don't mind a vacation. Sensei Garmadon: And my family and I are going as well. Tyrone: Who will be in charge of the Golden Oak Library? So, Grubber closed the Library with the sign saying "Closed for now, Until Vacation is Done". Grubber: Relax, Tyrone. Even clones like you guys deserve a break. Tyrone: I guess you're right, Grubber. Princess Flurry Heart: Hurry up! Plane's gonna be leaving soon! So, Everyone hurried to Siddeley and Air Japan. As for Olaf, He stowed away in Air Japan. Inside the plane, Lightning and his friends were settled in with Chug, Dottie, Sparky and Maru. Lightning McQueen: This is gonna be great going back to Hawaii, Everyone else excited? Chug: You bet I am. Mater: Same here, Chug. I could go fer some tannin' right about now. What about you, Miss Dottie? Dottie: Well, I could use some spa relaxation if you take my hint. Sally Carerra: I couldn't agree more, Dottie. Cruz Ramirez: Me either, Sally. At Air Japan, Yuna and her friends were relaxing for excitement. Princess Yuna: (sighs) This is the Life. Gosalyn Mallard: You said it, Yuna. I look forward to playing at the beach. Nyx: Me too. Just then, Olaf popped out of nowhere. Olaf: Hi, Everypony! Star Swirl the Bearded: Olaf, What're you doing here!? Olaf: I just want to spend summer with you guys. Then, Gyro had to back him up a bit. Gyro Gearloose: I'm sure Olaf didn't to stowaway, Star Swirl. The professor somehow must've covered him with snow that never melts Ludwig von Drake: What can I say, Science has always been my thing. Scrooge McDuck: At's alright, Olaf. You can stay, As long as you stay well clear out of trouble. Olaf: Okay. At last, They finally arrived at Hawaii. Huey: We made it, Uncle Scrooge! Scrooge McDuck: Aye, Hawaii. Aren't you excited, Mr. Peabody? Mr. Peabody: You bet, Mr. McDuck. And I can tell Sherman and Penny are too. Soon, The Planes landed at the airport for a Hawaiian vacation. :Tatou o tagata folau vala'auina :E le atua o le sami tele e o mai :La ava'e le lu'itau e lelei :Tapenapena :Aue, aue :Nuku i mua :Te manulele e tataki iei :Aue, aue :Te fenua te malie :Nae ko hakilia kaiga e :We read the wind and the sky when the sun is high :We sail the length of the seas on the ocean breeze :At night, we name every star :We know where we are :We know who we are, who we are :Aue, aue :We set a course to find :A brand new Island everywhere we roam :Aue, aue :We keep our Island in our mind :And when it's time to find home :We know the way :Aue, aue, :We are explorers reading every sign :We tell the stories of our elders in a never-ending chain :Aue, aue, :Te fenua, te malie :Nae ko hakilia :We know the way Soon, Everyone arrived at Disney Aulani. Princess Yuna: Wow. Disney Aulani. Moana: Hey, Yuna! Princess Yuna: Moana, Alex, Maui! As she came up to them, She hugged each of them. Princess Yuna: I've just wanted to thank you guys for your help back at Equestria. Maui: You're welcome. Alexander Fox Xanatos: We're just glad to help. Moana: That's what friends do. Princess Luna: Well if you like, Maui. Perhaps you would show us around? :Maui: :Okay, okay :I see what's happening here :You're face-to-face with greatness and it's strange :You don't even know how you feel, it's adorable! :Well it's nice to see that people never change :Open your eyes, let's begin :Yes it's really me, it's Maui! Breathe it in :I know it's a lot, the hair, the look! :When you're staring at a hero with a hook :What can I say except "You're welcome" :For the tides, the sun, the sky :Hey, it's okay, it's okay, you're welcome :I'm just an ordinary hero guy! :Hey, what has two thumbs and pulled up the sky :When you were waddling yay high? :This guy! :When the nights got cold, who stole you fire from down below? :You're looking at him, yo! :Oh, also I lasso'd the sun :You're welcome :To stretch your days and bring you fun :Also, I harness the breeze :You're welcome :To fill your sails and shake your trees :So what can I say except you're welcome? :For the islands I pulled from the sea :There's no need to pray, it's okay, you're welcome :I guess it's just my way of being me :You're welcome, you're welcome :Well, come to think of it :Kid, honestly I can go on and on :I can explain every natural phenomenon :The tide, the grass, the ground :Oh, that was Maui just messing around :I killed an eel, I buried its guts :Sprouted a tree, now you've got coconuts :What's the lesson? What is the takeaway? :Don't mess with Maui when he's on the breakaway :And the tapestry here in my skin :Is a map of the victories I win :Look where I've been I make everything happen :Look at that mean mini Maui just tippity tappin' :Well anyway, let me say you're welcome! :For the wonderful world you know :Hey, it's okay, it's okay, you're welcome! :Well, come to think of it, I gotta go :Hey, it's your day to say you're welcome! :'Cause I'm gonna need that boat :I'm sailing away, away, you're welcome! :'Cause Maui can do anything but float :You're welcome, you're welcome :And thank you! At last, Yuna and her friends settled in the hotel. Princess Yuna: (unpack her Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4) This is gonna be the best vacation ever! Princess Solarna: You got that right, Baby sister. Mage Meadowbrook: I've never actually been to this place before. Moana: Well, Just you wait, Meadowbrook. You guys are gonna have a lot of fun. Soon enough, Yuna and some of her friends begin surfing. Princess Yuna: I'm surfing like there's no tomorrow! Then, Pound and Pumpkin Cake do their double surf. Pound Cake: Check out the Twin Surfing! Pumpkin Cake: Wahoo! Just then, Lil' Gideon was surfing big time. Gideon Gleeful: Look at me! Just as he tripped, Bubba came up surfing. Bubba the Cave Duck: Bubba is Surffa! Then, Fizzlepop showed up surfing. Grubber: Yeah! Go, Fizzlepop! Later, Maui was showing Yuna and her friends his specialty. Maui: Watch this, Kids. This is how I shape shift with my hook. (morphs into a whale and splashes) Princess Yuna: That's so cool, Maui! Dipper Pines: He maybe no demigod, But a warrior chosen by the Hawaiian Gods. Maui: You got that right, Dipper. (looks at Yuna) Oh, And Yuna? Princess Yuna: Yes? Maui: I got a little present for you from the Gods. (shows her a small fishing hook) Voala! Princess Yuna: Wow! A mini Fish Hook for me? Maui: You know it, Fit for a heroic princess like you. You like it? Princess Yuna: I love it. Thank you, Maui! Maui: You're welcome. Princess Yuna: I'll race you to the stage! Maui: You're on! So, They each use their fish hooks and transform into hawks and had a race. The next day, Yuna and her friends were playing in the ocean. Golden Apple: Yee-Haw! (jumps into the ocean as it brought her back on land) That there's fun! Princess Yuna: I hope Queen Novo and Princess Skystar will see this. Moana: I'll bet, Yuna. If you wish, Dipper, Mabel and I could teach you about way finding. Dipper Pines: We're ready when you are, Moana. Moana: Let's do this! So, The taught Yuna and her friends about way finding. Then, Yuna, Fizzlepop and Grubber begin their race on the beach with Lightning McQueen and Cruz Ramirez. Lightning McQueen: Okay, Here we go. Focus. Speed. I am speed... Cruz Ramirez: Time to begin our race! Luigi: And go! As they begin the race, Cruz was getting faster than Lightning. Princess Yuna: (riding on Lightning's back) Hope you like to eat my sands! Fizzlepop Berrytist: (riding on Cruz's back with Grubber) You're so on. At last, It has been a tie as Guido raised town the checkered flag. Later, Moana's tribe was visiting from their homeland to see her and Alex. Moana: It's my tribe, They're here. As the boats stopped at the shallow water, Moana came to her parents. Moana: Mom! Dad! Tui: Moana! They hugged happily, Alex came up to his in-laws. Tui: Alex, (as they took each other's hands) It's good to see you again as well. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Like wise, Tui, Sina. Sina: Hello, Alex. Soon, Everyone settled in at the beach. That night, Dipper and Alex were ready to begin fire dancing. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Ladies and Gentlemen, Mares and Gentlecolts, It's time Dipper and I begin and terminational fire dance in honor of Moana and her tribe of Motunui. Dipper Pines: I'm ready when you are, Alex. Princess Luna: This should be interesting. Sina: Princess Luna, You don't know the half of it. Hiro: Sina's right, Luna. With every amount of dancing technique, Everyone and Everypony adored their performance. Princess Yuna: Yeah! Way to go, Dipper! Dipper Pines: Thanks, Yuna. Then, The rest of Yuna's friends came up to Dipper cheering at him. Days later, It was time for Yuna and her friends and family to return home. Moana: I'm glad you have a fun time in Hawaii, Yuna. Hope you come back for a visit. Princess Yuna: We will. Goodbye. On Air Japan, Yuna writes on her Journal 4. Princess Yuna: (writes on Journal 4) "And for as long as we enjoy the sunlight fun, We'll always have a wonderful week in Hawaii. Your owner, Princess Yuna". Princess Luna: I take it you have a splendid time, Yuna? Princess Yuna: You bet, Mama. The End In the end credits, There was the new indoor and outdoor swimming pool at the Golden Oak Library. Nyx: (drinking her coconut) After our fun time in Hawaii, Life is good. Princess Yuna: You took the words right out of my mouth, Nyx. :Olaf: Bees'll buzz :Kids'll blow dandelion fuzz :And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer :A drink in my hand :My snow up against the burning sand :Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in summer :I'll finally see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm :And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm :And I can't wait to see :What my buddies all think of me :Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer :Dah-dah, da-doo, a-bah-bah-bah bah-bah-boo :The hot and the cold are both so intense :Put 'em together, it just makes sense! :Rrr-raht da-daht dah-dah-dah dah-dah-dah dah dah doo :Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle, :But put me in summer and I'll be a...happy snowman! :When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream :Of relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin' off steam :Oh, the sky will be blue :And you guys will be there too :When I finally do what frozen things do in summer! :Olaf: IN SUMMER! Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225